When two pieces are being fastened together in a right angle relationship, a right angle brace is typically used to hold the workpieces in a fixed relationship while being joined. A conventional brace, however, is only suitable for use where conditions are such that each of the workpieces can be clamped to the legs of the brace. There are numerous situations where this is not possible. An example is in adding shelves to a built-in bookcase. A clamp cannot be connected to the vertical end wall workpiece to hold the brace in a desired position to support the shelf while being fastened to the end wall. Another example is where one workpiece is to be connected in the center of a second workpiece at a substantial distance from the edges of the second workpiece. Clamps cannot be used since they cannot reach the brace. Thus, it is seen that a need exists for a more universal workpiece positioning tool.